Antoine August Boujoux Delvoir
by Lantis13
Summary: Antoine, o Toreador... Ou devemos chamá lo de Lazarus, o Nosferatu? Conheça a intrigante história do filho de Michele, ou melhor dizendo, filho bastardo e proibido de Catarina de Albuquerque...


Essa fic é inspirada em** Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do **_World of Darkness_** – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf.

Vampiro, A Máscara é um cenário de rpg de horror pessoal ambientado em um mundo punk-gótico inspirado principalmente nos livros de **Anne Rice** onde clãs de vampiros lutam pela supremacia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoine August Boujoux Delvoir nasce em 1668, em Paris, França. Filho de um violoncelista bem requisitado e de uma mãe doente, o pequeno garoto sempre manifestou uma saúde muito fraca.

Tímido e introvertido, ele não teve uma infância comum. Portador de alguma doença sem tratamento, "graças ao sangue ruim herdado da mãe", como dizia seu pai, o corpo de Antoine tinha grande dificuldade em cicatrizar mesmo pequenos arranhões, ficando bastante afastado dos amigos e das brincadeiras de rua.

Percebendo a fragilidade do seu filho, o pai, um boêmio irresponsável, pede para um amigo seu do círculo artístico educar o menino, como pagamento de uma dívida. Antoine, então, aos 6 anos de idade, começa a freqüentar a casa de Pierre Phillipe Jenoux, poeta, literário e crítico de artes. Para o menino solitário, os grandes e empoeirados livros de Pierre se tornaram seus melhores companheiros.

Com a morte da mãe, Antoine perde ainda mais o contato com seu pai, que passou a viajar pela França em recitais. Muda-se então para a casa de Pierre, com quem freqüenta, desde muito jovem, as reuniões de artistas, onde se sentia à vontade.

Todo aquele ambiente favorável fez com que Antoine começasse a desenhar. Interessado nos artistas renascentistas, o garoto aprendeu as regras da perspectiva e das proporções, estudando os monumentos e construções famosas de Paris.

Antoine cresceu e tornou-se um belo e sensível adolescente. Viveu algumas paixões avassaladoras, que muito o marcaram e se tornou bem relacionado com os artistas da cidade. Ele se sustentava com a venda de quadros (aquarelas do Louvre e outros monumentos) e com algum dinheiro que seu pai de vez em quando lhe mandava.

Certa noite, ao chegar na casa do "tio" Pierre, Antoine deparou-se com uma belíssima mulher. Já faziam alguns anos que ela freqüentava aquela casa, vindo sempre a noite. Antoine nunca lhe fora apresentado, mas imaginava que era uma rica dama que tinha um caso com o amigo de seu pai. Como Pierre sempre ficava muito embaraçado quando ele tocava nesse assunto, Antoine não sabia nem ao menos o seu nome.

Ao avistar o rapaz, a misteriosa mulher examinou-o por alguns segundos. Dava para perceber que ela havia se interessado por ele, mas por respeito a seu tutor, Antoine a acolheu friamente. De fato, a dama começou a conversar com Antoine, e ele ficou admirado com a sua inteligência, cultura e perspicácia.

Nos dias seguintes, "Michelle" (era o nome que ela havia se apresentado) passou a visitar a casa de Pierre, mas para ver Antoine. Seu tutor ficou bastante irritado com isso, e Antoine acabou brigando com ele. "Ciúmes", pensou Antoine, que mudou-se para outra casa, onde era ajudado a se manter pela abastada dama.

Apaixonado, Antoine nem percebeu que Michelle o mordia nos momentos mais íntimos. Somente a sensação de estarem juntos já era tudo que precisava, e ela se tornou a sua obsessão. Ele precisava saber quem era essa mulher, e passou a seguí-la por Paris. Mas nada descobria, era como se Michelle não existisse para o mundo.

A saúde de Antoine, porém, só piorou nessa época. Anêmico, ele mal podia sair de sua casa, e ficava o dia todo entretido em seus projetos e desenhos, aguardando ansiosamente a noite chegar, para ver Michelle.

Mas sua amante deixou de visitá-lo, e Antoine entrou em desespero. Saiu pela noite parisiense, embaixo de chuva, procurando-a. Suas buscas não só eram infrutíferas como o enfraqueceram e lhe renderam uma pneumonia. Doente e descuidado, Antoine vagava por Paris, até que lhe ocorreu de verificar a casa de seu "tio". Antoine consegue chegar à casa de Pierre, mas desmaia à porta assim que reconhece a carruagem de sua amada.

Quase morto, Antoine é levado para dentro e socorrido por Pierre, mas seu estado não traz nenhuma esperança. Michelle manda o cocheiro colocá-lo em sua carruagem e o leva para sua mansão. Para salvar Antoine, Michelle o transforma em um vampiro tal com ela mesma, introduzindo-o nos segredos dos cainitas e dos Toreador.

Infelizmente, a doença de Antoine não é curada com o abraço. Na verdade, ela se transformaria em um versão ainda mais terrível, principalmente para um Toreador: mesmo os menores ferimentos de Antoine deixavam desagradáveis cicatrizes, ainda que totalmente curados. Nessa época, o jovem Toreador passa a se vestir com roupas escuras e fechadas, procurando esconder as marcas.

Os primeiros anos em contato com essa nova realidade foram ótimos para Antoine. Ele conheceu outros membros, descobriu as capacidades e privilégios da sua nova existência e viveu feliz ao lado de Michelle. Porém, a Toreador logo perdeu o interesse pelo jovem vampiro, afastando-o de si.

Rejeitado, Antoine conviveu com o lado ruim da não-vida. Ele tem que encontrar um refúgio e lutar pela sua sobrevivência, em contato com a pobreza e a parte miserável da sociedade parisiense. Em 1710, conhece marinheiros que viajariam para o Brasil para saquear o Rio de Janeiro e decide deixar a França para tentar a sorte no novo mundo. Antoine jura a si mesmo nunca mais viver junto à miséria e aos sofrimentos humanos.

Chegando ao Rio, Antoine procura uma cidade adequada para se estabelecer, mas só encontra vilas mal construídas, sujas e feias. Nada semelhante à sua linda Paris. Decepcionado, ele parte para Vila Rica, na capitania de Minas Gerais, uma cidade bastante promissora na época, onde decide remodelar a arquitetura, as artes e a cultura, criando a "Nova Arcádia".

Estabelecido em Vila Rica, Antoine inicia um árduo trabalho de transformar não só a estrutura precária da cidade, mas a mentalidade atrasada do seu povo. Graças à visão e influência do Toreador, Vila Rica torna-se uma cidade muito além dos padrões da colônia, requintada e bela. Baseado nas leis e costumes dos vampiros europeus, Antoine também se auto-declara Príncipe, organizando a comunidade cainita.

Em 1770, o trabalho de Antoine estava quase pronto: Vila Rica era o centro econômico e intelectual da colônia. Quanto ao seu Principado, ele crescia e se firmava, e chegavam membros de todo o Brasil, atraídos pela prosperidade. Antoine governava quase que democraticamente, inspirado nos ideais liberais que fariam eclodir a Independência dos Estados Unidos e a Revolução Francesa, e os neófitos o viam com grande respeito por isso, acostumados que estavam com a repressão dos mais velhos, em outras regiões.

O Príncipe conhece um cainita chamado Carlos Bacelar, que chegou em Vila Rica poucos anos depois dele. O erudito Tremere compartilhava das mesmas opiniões, e longas eram as discussões entre ele e Bacelar, a respeito da "República" de Platão e da independência de Vila Rica e da Capitania das Minas Gerais do jugo português. Aliás, fora Carlos Bacelar quem o apelidara com o sobrenome de "du Noir", ou "de Noir", devido às escuras e sóbrias vestes que Antoine costumava usar.

Nessa época, Antoine já procurava candidatos à sua progênie. Com o desaparecimento, em 1746, da sua principal opção, uma linda e sensível menina-moça chamada Maria Thereza, o Toreador passou a vasculhar os indivíduos mais talentosos da sua cidade. Entre eles estavam Abigail Christine de Proença, descendente de franceses, uma mulher muito bonita e bem educada; e Antônio Francisco Lisboa, mulato e pobre, mas dono de um talento artístico nunca visto por ele.

Por sete anos, Antoine avaliou os dois candidatos. Conheceu Lisboa, e com ele tinha longas e agradáveis conversas sobre artes e cultura. Sem dúvida, o mineiro era um gênio, e Antoine sabia que o seu talento só aumentaria com o abraço. Tudo apontava para ele como a cria ideal, no entanto... Antoine sentia um certo constrangimento em tê-lo por perto, devido à sua origem humilde e sua cor. O idealista Príncipe de Vila Rica era preconceituoso, apesar de todo seu discurso de igualdade e fraternidade.

A indecisão do Príncipe resultou em uma tragédia. Em 1777, Lisboa é raptado por uma Nosferatu, como forma de atingir o relutante Toreador. Como se não bastasse, ela envia-lhe uma carta com os seguintes dizeres:

"_Andei a observar o deveras interesse de Vossa Alteza no artista de nome Mestre Lisboa. Pois que percebi que o Príncipe não tem coragem de imortalizar um mestiço humilde, eu mesma cuidarei da obra. E sempre que Vossa Alteza deparar com a fera que se tornou Lisboa ou com o seu legado artístico, se lembrará de mim e dos maus cuidados a que fui tratada em vossa cidade._

_Maria Thereza"_

Ultrajado com a afronta, o sempre calmo Príncipe Toreador manda trazerem-lhe a cabeça dessa Nosferatu, mas ela não se encontra mais na cidade. Dias depois, Lisboa é encontrado, deformado dolorosamente pelo abraço. Enojado, Antoine passa a evitar o artista, e acaba abraçando a sua carniçal Abigail, se afastando um pouco das reuniões dos membros.

O desinteresse de Antoine pelo Principado levou ao fortalecimento político do Primogênito Ventrue, João Antônio Martins. Esse homem traiçoeiro e ardiloso conseguiu, aos poucos, conseguir apoio da Camarilla portuguesa e levantar os membros de Vila Rica contra o Toreador relapso, a ponto de ser aclamado como novo Príncipe, em 1788. Vítima da própria liberdade que incentivara em sua cidade, Antoine não discute essa decisão, se fechando ainda mais dos assuntos dos cainitas. Porém, o que mais o magoou foi o fato daquele que considerava um grande amigo, Carlos Bacelar, ter ficado ao lado do Ventrue.

Na verdade, Antoine tinha outros planos para Vila Rica. Graças à grande influência que ele possuía entre a classe artística e intelectual da região, o Toreador planejava a independência da Capitania. Se conseguisse manter o ouro em Minas, Antoine sabia que Portugal não teria condições de financiar uma guerra. Com a riqueza permanecendo na colônia, Antoine poderia construir uma nação rica e civilizada.

Ajudado por Mestre Lisboa e Calel, dos poucos membros que o apoiaram contra João Martins, Antoine acelera os preparativos para a Inconfidência Mineira. Seria escolhida como capital do novo império a cidade de São João del Rey, já que Vila Rica estava muito bem guarnecida por Martins e seus homens. Uma das primeiras providências seria a construção de uma Universidade: "Não existe liberdade física sem a liberdade do pensamento", dizia o Brujah Calel.

Porém, o movimento careceu de apoio popular. E antes que qualquer medida fosse tomada, o Príncipe de Vila Rica conseguiu capturar Antoine, com informações de Maria Thereza, que viu a oportunidade perfeita de se vingar do Toreador. Antoine foi levado por carniçais de Martins para o Morro de São Sebastião, para ser destruído ao amanhecer, acusado de quebra do Domínio, já que não se apresentara ao novo Príncipe.

Despido e preso, Antoine viu os primeiros raios de sol pintarem de dourado o cume das montanhas, e chegou a pensar em morrer. Mas uma resolução tomou conta de repente do seu ser. Ele precisava sobreviver, sobreviver e se vingar daqueles que arruinaram toda a sua obra.

Antes do sol atingi-lo, Antoine convenceu os carniçais de Martins a deixarem-no ir, com o uso de suas capacidades sobrenaturais. Mas não havia qualquer abrigo lá por perto, somente Vila Rica ao longe. O Toreador correu deseperado morro abaixo, enquanto o sol queimava dolorosamente sua pele, a ponto dela quase entrar em combustão.

Após saírem de sua influência, os carniçais do Ventrue entram em pânico: eles não poderiam contar a verdade para seu mestre, ou seriam mortos por ele. Eles entregariam a Martins as roupas de Antoine, dizendo: "Serviço feito, o Toreador está morto".

Mas Antoine sobreviveu. Encontrando abrigo em um dos refúgios subterrâneos de Lisboa, quase morto, ele verificou horrorizado o seu estado. As terríveis queimaduras cobriam todo seu corpo, inclusive seu rosto, tornando-o irreconhecível! Onde havia a sua clara e delicada pele, estava uma massa horrenda de carne, e o Toreador entrou em um estado de profunda depressão, ao verificar que os ferimentos não desapareciam, mesmo após vários dias.

Prevendo o que aconteceria, Antoine veste uma das roupas de Lisboa e usa um capuz, saindo pela noite de Vila Rica para avisar os inconfidentes que eles seriam presos. Isso deu origem à lenda do "Embuçado", de identidade desconhecida até hoje.

De fato, Martins cuidava de desbaratar a conjuração. Traidores ligados à Portugal delataram os revoltosos ao Governador, que iniciou uma devassa, perseguindo e prendendo todos os envolvidos e cometendo barbaridades com as suas famílias. Estava terminada a Inconfidência Mineira, antes que um tiro ao menos fosse disparado.

Desolado, Antoine ficou tempos sem conversar com ninguém e sem sair daquele esconderijo. Lisboa o observava penalizado, levando seu alimento de vez em quando, pois o infeliz nem ao menos sentia vontade de caçar.

Com seu sire "morto", Abigail assumiu a liderança do clã e deixou Vila Rica, juntamente com outros Toreador. Sem a influência do Clã da Rosa, o século XIX representou um grande vazio artístico para a cidade. A arquitetura, principalmente, ficou parada no tempo, sendo apenas repetidas as mesmas fórmulas antigas, enquanto a criatividade nas outras artes desvanecia.

Anos se passaram, e Antoine decidiu dar um novo rumo à sua existência. Ele pediu a Lisboa que o ajudasse a forjar uma nova identidade, pois desejava voltar ao contato com os outros. O Toreador iria direcionar sua vida à vingança: tal como destruíram seus sonhos e realizações, ele destruiria os de seus inimigos. Nasceu então "Lázaro", nome escolhido por Lisboa em evocação ao personagem bíblico, ressuscitado por Jesus. Lázaro seria a mais nova cria de Lisboa, e sua aparência horrível lhe possibilitariam passar por um Nosferatu.

Durante as primeiras décadas de 1800, Lázaro aprendeu com Lisboa os costumes e habilidades do Clã Nosferatu. Mas não foi fácil para aquele homem requintado e exigente se adaptar à nova vida simples e rude do seu novo clã. Apenas o desejo de vingança e a necessidade de sobrevivência é que foram fortes o suficiente para faze-lo adaptar-se.

Lázaro passou a ter cada vez mais respeito por Lisboa. Aquele valoroso homem, apesar de todos os problemas que o abraço haviam trazido, era inabalável. Mesmo para andar, Lisboa precisava de ajuda, porém, nos assuntos do seu clã, o Nosferatu era exímio. Ele dirigia com uma dedicação imensa os seus irmãos de Minas Gerais, esculpindo o caráter dos mais jovens com a mesma habilidade que talhada a pedra sabão, quando mortal.

Durante o século inteiro, Lázaro sabotou de todas as formas os planos de João Martins, cujo império de influência apenas diminuía, com o progresso na ciência e na indústria e os movimentos abolicionistas e republicanos. O Ventrue, na verdade, era perturbado por pesadelos desde a época da "execução" de Antoine, e, devido às várias dificuldades que encontrava, começou a duvidar se realmente o seu rival estava morto. Perturbado e perseguido, Martins decide descansar e entra em um longo período de torpor, no fim do século.

Lázaro não desejava voltar à Vila Rica, pois essa cidade era cheia de memórias que ele preferia esquecer. Aproveitado a ausência de Martins, Lázaro acelerou os preparativos para a construção de uma nova capital em Minas Gerais, no antigo Curral del Rei. A mudança da capital já havia sido planejada desde a época da Inconfidência, e só agora Lázaro teria oportunidade de executar seu plano. Essa capital seria projetada com inspiração em Paris e Washington, construída ordenadamente e planejada para ser uma metrópole. Porém, as tendências elitistas de Lázaro não mudaram muito com o tempo, mesmo após tudo que ele passou.

Na nova capital, construída em poucos anos, não havia lotes para serem ocupados por pessoas mais pobres, apenas imóveis caros, destinados aos ricos. Isso criou um problema logo no início, uma vez que os operários e a camada pobre do antigo Curral tiveram que se estabelecer na periferia, local sem a menor infra estrutura para a habitação.

A influência do "ex-Toreador" pode ser vista claramente nos nomes do primeiro teatro da cidade, o Soucasseaux, uma das poucas opções de entretenimento da cidade, exclusivo à elite; e os clubes de jovens chamados Rose, Violetas e Jardineiros do Ideal.

Apesar do Príncipe da nova capital ser um Nosferatu, o Clã da Rosa se adaptou bem à cidade, que passou a atrair membros de todos os Clãs. Hoje em dia, Belo Horizonte é a terceira maior cidade do Brasil, liderada pelo sólido Principado de Lázaro.

Os Toreador costumam dizer que é irônico que um Principado Nosferatu seja o melhor para se viver. Correm rumores de toda ordem, para justificar esse fato. Um deles é que Lázaro seria apaixonado pela líder do Clã da Rosa do estado, Abigail, que não cansa de rejeitá-lo.

Outro boato é que Lázaro seria um escravo de Mestre Lisboa, Januário, dado como desaparecido desde 1730: um artista talentoso que nunca teria se conformado com o Clã ao qual pertence.

Ao se transformar em Lázaro, Antoine perdeu contato com seus conhecidos da elite artística e intelectual de Vila Rica. Desde então, ele manteve relações apenas com artistas religiosos e artesãos mais humildes, geralmente ligados à igreja, conhecidos de Lisboa.

Em meados do século XIX, Lázaro decidiu revidar, e se envolveu profundamente com as correntes republicanas, passando a usar a política como forma de sabotar os planos do seu inimigo João Martins.

Hoje em dia, o Príncipe de Belo Horizonte possui importante domínio sobre o ramo imobiliário da sua cidade. Através dos Nosferatu, Lázaro sabe de praticamente tudo o que se passa na capital do estado.

7


End file.
